


From the Lands of Ice and Fire

by AryaSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon, Modern, Multi, Snippets, au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaSnow/pseuds/AryaSnow
Summary: Snippets from WesterosSnippets from EssosSnippets from the PastSnippets from TodaySnippets from the FutureMultiple Ships and characters (marked in chapter summaries)Prompts welcome





	1. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei x Ned, Tourney of Harrenhal, first meeting

She smiled at the young handsome son of Winterfell. Who despite his stern face and unsmiling expression had a kind of charm she found hard to resist. She courtesied. 'My Lord. I had not expected a son of Winterfell to be at the tourney.' when she looked back up at his face he was smiling. And her heart missed a beat. Eddard Stark took her hand, bowed and pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand. 'I had not expected the daughter of Casterly Rock to be in attendance. A great pleasure seeing such a beautiful woman amidst these rowdy men.' She blushed a little 'My Lord is too kind.' only now she realized that he was still holding her hand


	2. 'I'm cold'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned as Tywin's ward. Cersei had a bad dream and seeks comfort. Ned: 8 years, Cersei: 6 years

The stones were cold under her feet and she froze in her thin gown. A doll clutched to her chest as she timidly knocked on the door. The cold was seeping through her skin and she was sure that her feet were frozen. 'Come in.' She breathed a sigh of relief at the sleepy voice from the other side of the door. With some difficulty she pushed it open. He was sitting up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 'Cers? What's wrong?' She looked at her feet 'Bad dream.' she simply mumbled. He smiled. Lifting his covers he patted the mattress. 'Come here Cers. I will make sure to protect you.' Within seconds she had climbed in next to him was was snuggled into his side. He spread the blanket over them. 'You are freezing Cers. How long did you stand out there?' She just shook her head 'Not long.' to her joy he pulled her closer 'Here. No more freezing or bad dreams.' Nodding into his chest she felt her eyes flutter shut 'Gnite Ned.' She could hear the smile in his voice 'Sleep well little lion lady.


	3. One too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern
> 
> Older Ned pulls a drunken Jaime out of a pub. Tywin is waiting for them.

It was his free day and Ned was walking through the streets of King's Landing. He had started to work as an au pair for Tywin Lannister's Family about seven months ago. Back then it had seemed to be an interesting experience to make. Having explicitly stated in his agency application that he didn't want to work with young children they had placed him with the Lannister family. The twins, a boy and a girl, were 15. Their little brother was eight. And recently Jaime had found his taste for beer. Like so many of his friends did at this time. Usually he was out with his best friend Addam Marbrand and the other boy kept the youth well in check. 

He had just entered the local pub to get himself some decent dinner and a pint. He stopped dead when he spied the well known blond hair and the squeaking voice of a teenager. Jaime was visibly drunk. And a glance around told him that the mood of the place was getting rowdier with each empty pint. He grabbed the youth by the arm, pulling him from his stool at the bar. 'We're going Jaime.' He said with hard tones he rarely used. 'Yeah go home Goldilocks!' 'Get back to daddy Lannisterscum!' Ned eyed the men around them. They needed to leave. Now.

Without any further ado he pulled a resisting Jaime along and outside. 'Dun wanna go.' Jaime's speech was slurred. 'No but we will go anyways.' Ned supported the boy who was barely able to walk straight until they had reached his car. If they were lucky Jaime's father wasn't yet home. But of course they had no such luck. As he drove up to the mansion he already saw Tywin's car parked under the carport. For a brief moment he considered putting Jaime up in his little bungalow but he knew that was useless. Sighing he woke the now snoring youth.

'Where have you been?' The stern voice of Tywin Lannister echoed through the large entrance hall. Barely able to hold the drunken boy up Ned answered 'In the town.' The tall man stepped closer, scrunching up his nose 'Why is he drunk? Isn't it your duty to prevent this?' Jaime mumbled something unintelligible. 'With all due respect Sir. Today is my free day. I was about to get some dinner when I found Jaime in a rather dangerous situation. I thought I'd rather bring him home.' Tywin nodded. 'See that this doesn't happen again.' And turning to his son he added 'You're grounded until further notice. Go wash up.' 

The next morning he got a message from a friend 'Are you alright?' Ned texted back 'Of course why shouldn't I?' Within moments he got a reply 'There was a slight escalation yesterday at "The Rock" two men are in hospital with knife wounds. I recalled you wanted to get dinner there.' He sighed. 'I'm fine. I wasn't there' Seemed like Jaime got off light with being grounded for a long while he mused.


	4. Strawberry Chocolate Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei drops her ice cream, Ned gives her his. They remember it years later. Modern. Aged up Ned to 13 , he's the oldest Stark kid. Cersei is 7.

It was the height of summer and the entire Stark family had decided to find relief at the sandy shores of Dorne. The beach there was endless and the sand was fine and white. Lyanna had been over the moon when their father had allowed her to go on rides with the fabled sand steeds along the waterline. Brandon spent hours in the sea, trying to catch the little fish that lived there. Father had given him a little fishing net. And Benjen, being only five was contend to build sand castles all day.

Eddard watched it all from behind his book. It was the second one he was working through since they had arrived three days prior. A gently breeze was making the burning sun a little more tolerable. Yet he preferred to stay in the shade provided by the roofing over the open terrace of the beach bar. A glass of lemonade was sitting next to his book, the ice cubes already having melted in the short time it had sat there. 

Taking a sip he sighed before delving back into the story. But he only managed another two chapters before he gave up on it. It simply was too warm for him to focus on the story. He marked the page and closed the book. He quickly reached into the pocket of his bathing shorts and checked the money his parents had given him before they left for an excursion to Sunspear. Grinning he got up. Only a few minutes later he held a big waffer cone with two scoops of his favourite ice cream, lemon and melon. 

A shrill cry made him look around, fearing that Brandon and Ben had gotten into a fight again. But it was a little girl who was crying. She was holding an empty ice cream cone and her face and hands were smeared with chocolate ice cream. He stepped over and bend down. 'Hey little one. What happened? Why are you crying?' The girl pointed a finger at some older youths who were strolling away laughing. 'They ran into me and now my ice cream is gone!' The girl stated through her tears. And really as he looked down he saw the rest of her feast melting away in the burning sands.

He didn't think long before offering her his own cone 'Here. It's not starwberry and chocolate but it's ice cream.' He was rewarded with the biggest smile. The girl snatched the cone out of his hands, momentarily scrunching up her face at the tartness of the lemon. But her eyes glinted happily. Moments later she was running away, carefully balancing the ice cream on the cone. 'Tank you! You're the best!' She shouted back over her shoulder. He smiled and went back to his book and warm lemonade.

 

30 years later

Eddard was on his way to a business meeting checking the files as he walked. Seconds later he felt an impact and let go of his files and a loud 'Ouff!' Bending down he started picking up the papers, slim hands helping. As they both rose up again, papers clutched in their arms he saw the beautiful woman that had bumped into him. 'I'm sorry!' They both laughed as they apologized at the same time. 

And then it hit him like a brick. A brief memory flashed and he exclaimed 'Strawberry Chocolate ice cream!' The woman looked at him with bewilderment before starting to smile 'I guess I owe you one nice boy. Lemon and Melon wasn't it?' His smile widened 'Yes it was. What a coincidence.' Two hours later they were sitting on the steps outside the building scooping up their ice cream.


	5. Tommen's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned x Cersei, Tommen requests them to dance

Eddard was sitting in his chair letting his gaze drift over the small crowd that had gathered in the hall. They had come to witness and celebrate the wedding of a rather unlikely couple. After the death of their spouses Cersei and he had found solace in each others company and after a while the friendship formed over the grief they shared turned into deeper feelings. They had kept their relationship mostly secret and therefore their engagement announcement had caused a lot of surprised reactions. Only their children had known having caught them from time to time. 

The two youngest, Rickon and Tommen, had been the first to start calling them mommy and daddy. Bran, Arya, Myrcella and Robb had soon followed their example. Only Joffrey and Sansa kept to first names being uncomfortable with the thought of replacing their dead parent. They had accepted this as their choice and wouldn't say a word against it as long as they treated their stepparent respectfully. And all of them, including Jon were here. He smiled. His family being complete. 

He looked over at the dancing couples in the middle of the room. Robb had asked Myrcella and they gracefully glided over the smooth wood. He couldn't fail to notice how beautiful they looked together. On the other side Jon was whirling Arya around and an even bigger smile spread over his face. Then he spotted his wife. She had been dragged back onto the dancing floor by Tommen and humoring her son she had allowed herself to be led in something only remotely resembling the smooth movements executed by their older children. 

But both were laughing and it made him happy to see her this relaxed. It had been a hard road for both of them and today they could push aside their worries and sorrows and be happy. 'Daddy!' The breathless voice pulled him from his thoughts and he saw Tommen dragging Cersei towards him. 'Daddy you have to dance with mommy!' Cersei laughed softly. 'We have already danced Tommen.' He said with amusement in his voice. 'But you have to again!' The little boy demanded. Cersei mouthed 'I'm sorry.' at him. 'You know that I can't dance very well with my leg Tommen?' He asked. 'But please? You don't have to dance for long!'

The little boy started pulling at his hand 'Please dad!' He sighed. Standing up he said 'One dance and that's all you get little man.' Tommen nodded eagerly before giving them both a little push. He chuckled and bowed to his wife 'Would my lady wife give me this dance?' He offered her his arm. Cersei, grinning at the formality, sketched a courtesy 'She would my lord husband.' Taking his arm as he led her onto the dance floor.

Slowly easing into the slow rhythm he led her across the floor. They didn't speak for the longest of times just enjoying the closeness of the other, their eyes holding each other captive. Then after the second or third round they had taken around the floor he whispered 'This is the happiest day of my life.' A mall smile played around her mouth. It was a smile she reserved only for him. 'It is for me too.' They lapsed back into silence as they continued their round. Then he said just as quietly as before 'You're wearing the dress.' It was a dress he had gifted her some time ago. Made from green shimmering velvet it complimented her figure and brought out those incredible green eyes.

'I am. I know how much you like seeing me in it.' 'I really do my beautiful wife.' He let that word roll over his tongue as he briefly closed his eyes enjoying the sound of it. Cersei giggled 'Look where you are leading me Stark. We don't want an accident on this day.' 'Hm. We probably don't.' Back into silence they went. Round upon round. Dancing closer and closer. Slowing down until they were almost dancing on the spot. 

'I love you Cersei.' He whispered close to her ear. As a reply he felt her lips on his and kissed her back. It was a gentle, loving kiss without lust or hurry. They had each other for the rest of their lives. And now they were just enjoying the moment. As they finally broke apart a cheer went up from around the room. As they looked around they realized that all the other dancers had stopped and stepped away, giving them space. He smiled as Cersei blushed. Silently he took her hand, entwining their fingers. Then she turned and whispered into his ear 'I love you too, you stubborn fool.'


	6. Early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partly prompted (Sorry I didn't quite understand your prompt so I just took the ship)
> 
> Jon x Myrcella, Myrcella tries to get her husband to wake up on a cold winter morning

He had been dreaming. Of what he didn't remember. But when he suddenly had his mouth full of hair he forced himself from his dreams. Myrcella was sitting next to him and bushing a strand of her luscious golden curls over his face. Shaking his head in an attempt to escape her teasing as he protested 'Hey! Stop that.' She giggled. 'Why? It's the middle of the morning.' He turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her middle and burying his face in her skin. 'And it's bloody cold outside. I'm going to stay in bed.' His arms didn't quite manage to reach around her heavily pregnant belly. 'Come back here?' He asked hopefully. Myrcella rolled her emerald eyes but snuggled back under the covers 'You're some sort of Northman Jon Snow! Afraid of the cold.' As she placed her head on his chest he started to brush his fingers through her hair. 'Just a tired one who wants to spent some time with his beloved wife.' Myrcella sighed contently 'Apology acceped.'


	7. Don't distract me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted: Jon x Myrcella, modern

'Stop it!' Myrcella complained for what seemed to be the hundredth time within the last few hours. Jon looked up from where he was lying on the couch reading a book for his university course. 'Stop what Myr?' He asked. 'Everything! Distracting me. I have this shit ass exam tomorrow and you're distracting me.' Jon laughed 'So me reading a book for uni is distracting Princess?' Myrcella only grumbled and returned to her flash cards and papers covered with her neat handwriting. Sighing he closed his book and walked over to her, pulling out a chair and sitting down beside her. 'What don't you understand?' He asked as he glanced over the papers. They were both law students but Myrcella, being five years younger than her boyfriend, was still in her first year. She pushed over some scripts 'This for example.' He quickly scanned the print outs. Then he sighed 'I hated this professor. Here look at this.' He started to explain and Myrcella curiously listened, asking questions and jotting down his answers.


	8. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned x Cersei, after the birth of their daughter

She had been in labor for hours, possibly even an entire day. It was hard to tell with the curtains drawn and everything focused on the process of bringing her child into the world. After all the pain and strain she finally heard a tiny, wavering wail that soon turned into a full blown complaint of a newborn just expelled  from his warm cozy home. 'It's a girl my Lady.' Her midwife told her smiling as she placed the crying infant in her arms. Cersei held her close, smiling down at her daughter. Their daughter. Then the little one opened her eyes. They were grey like her father's. Not grey with green like her brother's or green flecked with grey like her sister. Just grey like Ned.

'Joanna. Her name shall be Joanna.' She whispered so she wouldn't spook the newborn. 'Shall I get Lord Stark my Lady?' She nodded 'Yes please.' She had banned Ned from the birthing room after he had started to fret too much about her and was more hindering than helping. As the midwife disappeared in search of her husband, her maids careful dressed her in a fresh gown and changed the bed sheets. Just as they had finished Ned appeared in the door. Joann was nuzzling against her bared breast in search of her first meal.

She patted the spot next to her. 'Come Ned. Meet your daughter.'  As Ned gingerly approached Joanna had finally found what she was searching for and contently started to suckle. She felt an arm around her as Ned sat down an looked over her shoulder. 'She's beautiful Cersei.' He whispered before gently pressing a kiss to her cheek. 'She has your eyes Ned. All grey.' He chuckled 'And your hair. All blonde.' She looked up at him and smiled. 

By then Joanna had finished eating and had fallen asleep. 'May I hold her?' She carefully handed over the sleeping infant 'Don't drop her.' She said only half joking. 'I won't.' Ned chuckled as he held the tiny girl with experienced hands. 'She's perfect Cersei. Just perfect.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little warning. The next two snippets are pretty dark


	9. That day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas has fulfilled his dream and it turns into a nightmare, modern

The sun was shining onto the grand grass arena of Lannisport. Once again the sheer grandness of the arena, the difficulty of the course took his breath away. This had been his dream ever since he started his show jumping career. He was walking the course, his friend and mentor Oberyn Martell at his side. This was the final day and he was proud to even have gotten that far. But now the prospect of having to master this hardest course was making him weak in the knees. He let his gaze drift over the obstacles. Thirteen of them there were in the first round today with seventeen efforts. It included almost every imaginable challenge from double and triple combinations over a four meter wide open water to all sorts of loose planks. 'Take a breath Willas. It's not half as bad as it looks from here.' Oberyn said with a smile.

'And here we have rider number sixteen in today's Grand Prix of Lannisport. Quintinus shown by Willas Tyrell. The horse is fathered by Quintender out of a Argentinus mother.' He tuned the speaker out after that, focusing solely on what lay ahead of him. The first double combination was easy enough, speed up over the water, into the triple. Several single jumps including the massive Lannisport oxer. The the second double leading directly onto the gate back to the stables. He saw Oberyn standing there sitting on his horse.

And then everything went to fast to realize. In the prep arena a horse smashed into the jump, Oberyn's horse spooked, reared and whinnied. He was silently hoping that Quin wouldn't get distracted as they entered the double. But Quin missed a step, took off too early and landed in the middle of the jump. Then pain, a horse shrieking in terrible pain and terror. A human voice doing the same. He realized that it was his own voice. Then everything went black. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. He groaned at the sound, slowly opening his  eyes. He couldn't clearly make out who was sitting next to him. With a weak voice he asked 'Quin?' A low chuckle before Garlan's voice replied 'In hospital just like you. Loras is taking care of him.' Everything faded to black again. He couldn't say if it was minutes or hours but it was once again Garlan's voice that answered his next question. 'Selmy won the jump off. But your fall gave all of us a terrible fright. There wasn't a big ceremony.' He nods.  The next time he wakes he can make out his sister next to him 'Margy? Tell me. What happened after we crashed.' His sister's voice was heavy with tears as she replied 'Quin fell on top of you. Smashing your leg between his body and the side of the jump. The doctors are saying that your knee is beyond repair.' He groaned and then everything went black once more


	10. One last look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei stands on the steps of the sept of Baelor
> 
> trigger warning: death/execution

The crowd roared with every word coming from Eddard Stark's mouth. Louder and louder they got. Then Joffrey started to speak. She saw Sansa smiling. And Joffrey did the unthinkable. He pronounced the death sentence. she saw Sansa faint. The people roared. And then he looked up. Directly at her, into her eyes. His gaze full of hurt and betrayal. 'It wasn't me. IT WASN'T ME!' she wanted to scream at him. Then the sword fell. She would never forget that look.


	11. Glances of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jon x Myrcella, unrecruited love for generations, third time lucky

The sept bells were ringing. Ringing for the happy couple as Tywin Lannister led his granddaughter down the aisle. Handing her over to her waiting husband-to-be. Jon was clad in a dark grey tunic with black breeches and boots, he was wearing the grey and white cloak of his house. Myrcella, walking with dignity sported a huge grin. Her dress was of a deep emerald green velvet and she wore the cloak her mother had gotten married in as well. As Jon first took of the delicate silk cloak and then replaced it with his a huge cheer went up. Nobody noticed the sad glances Lyarra Stark threw Tywin Lannister nor the still slightly hopeful ones which Cersei Lannister lay upon Eddard Stark.


	12. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Myrcella/Aegon/Jon love triangle, modern (no prompted time)

'Myrcella whatever it is that you want to come of this. It's not going to happen.' She barely noticed what he was saying. His voice was so soft and beautiful. Just like everything was beautiful about Aegon Targaryen. They were sitting on the little grass hill overlooking the sports field where a group of older students were playing soccer. She turned towards him. 'There's time. we don't have to hurry anything Aegon.' she said quietly. She didn't want to force anything on this wonderful boy. But Aegon shook his head 'It's not going to happen Myrcella.' He rose and walked off. She looked after him with hurt in her eyes. But that soon turned into a smile. He simply was so sweet and shy.

After their lessons had ended that day she saw him coming towards her smiling. Her heart beat faster at that smile. It was so sweet. She smiled back about to say something nice when he just went past her. Insulted she turned around to complain. The words got stuck in her throat. He was in the arms of another. And not enough. They were kissing. Aegon was kissing Jon! She felt the tears well up and bit her tongue to not start crying. Aegon must have noticed as they came over holding hands. 'I'm sorry Myrcella. I did tell you that it's not going to happen.' He gently squeezed her arm before putting his around Jon and walking away. Now the tears did spill.


	13. Don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (follow up to the last one from a different prompter). Ned and Cersei comfort their daughter after her heartbreak

She hadn't seen anything of her daughter ever since she had returned home from school, thrown her bag into the corner and ran up to her room throwing the door shut behind her. She had gone up after her then but at her question what happened she had only gotten crying and angry shouts to go away through the door which had been locked. Now that Ned was home she tired again. this time she was carrying a tray with a cup of hot chocolate and Myrcella's favorite cookies.

Ned knocked 'Myrcella? can you open the door please?' After what seemed an eternity the door opened a crack. Gently Ned pushed it open and they entered. Ned sat down on the bed and pulled his daughter onto his lap, comfortingly rubbing the crying girl's back. Myrcella looked up 'Did you know?' Accusingly shooting glances at her parents. 'Know what Myr?' She asked softly. 'About Jon and...and Aegon!' Myrcella exclaimed over her tears. They briefly glanced at each other before she said 'Yes we did. Why is this a problem for you Myr?'

Another accusing look hit them 'Because I wanted him! It was all so wonderful and great and beautiful.' Myrcella broke into tears again. She had to smile as she carried over the tray. 'Oh Myr.' She cuddled her 'I'm sorry about this. I'm sure that you'll find someone even sweeter and more beautiful than Aegon.' Her daughter started munching on a cookie as Ned added 'It hurts I know Myr. But as your mother said. There are more fish in the pool than just the Targaryen boy.' 'He said it's not going to happen but I didn't believe him.' Myr sniffled. Neither of her parents replied to that and just held her gently.


	14. Promise me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MyrcellaxJon, no Robert's Rebellion
> 
> R+L=J and N+C=M

'Did anyone see you?' Myrcella shook her head as she closed the door to the storage room behind her. She watched Jon who was pacing restlessly up and down the narrow space. 'What happened Jon?' She asked with worry in her voice. Jon stopped for a moment, blankly staring at her before resuming his pacing. 'So you haven't heard.' 'Heard what Jon?' Her tone got a lot more fear in it now as she watched the young man pace angrily. 'They're sending me back to King's Landing.' No. No that couldn't be. 'Why?' She asked quietly. 'Because my father wants me close. I am to be educated in the ways of politics of the state and then married off to gods know whom.' Again she shook her head. No Jon belonged here. He belonged to her. She felt the tears well up. Letting her head sink as she cried silently and Jon paced. Then she felt a gently hand lift her chin and soft lips on hers. 'Hey Princess. You know what I promised you. I will keep that promise no matter what my father says.' She nodded through her tears as warm arms drew her into a gentle embrace.


	15. No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: CerseixOberyn & JaimexElia, Joanna's wish was acted on

'No!' She had exclaimed that day in her father's solar. Ignoring his scolding, stern voice that reprimanded 'Yes you will. It was your mother's last wish.' Ignoring the elegant Lady in Dornish clothes who sat quietly in her mother's favorite chair. Ignoring the rather handsome twelve year old prince who stood smirking next to his mother. Storming out the door, her twin brother on her heels.

  
'No! I will not!' Her twelve year old self had confidently proclaimed to her father's face. Again she was reprimanded 'Yes, you will. Oberyn will be taken into my service and you will marry him.' Once again she had stormed out huffing in anger. When she returned to their rooms her brother was gone to Sunspear.

  
No! I will not!' Fifteen she was and a blossoming beauty. Twenty was the Prince of Dorne and brave and cocky. 'Yes, you will.' Her father sighed without looking up from his paperwork. When she had returned to her rooms she had found new frocks in orange and red, the colors of House Martell.

  
'No! He is not suitable.' The seventeen year old declared, her mind all set on marrying the Crown Prince. 'Yes, you will and he is.' her father held against her. He had just declared his friendship with the Mad King at an end.

  
'Yes, I will.' The nineteen year old sighed as she sank into their first kiss. A stunning beauty and the handsome, dark Prince of Dorne stood at the Sept of Casterly Rock. It was the day Jaime returned home with his Dornish bride. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before mounting the sand steed that had been Oberyn's wedding gift and together they rode for Dorne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt! This might eventually lead to more as you got me thinking there.


	16. Evil wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AriannexRobb, Fluff & playful relationship. (modern)

'Stop! Stop!' Arianne giggled, then laughed out loud as her sides were attacked again and again by the expert fingers of her boyfriend. Robb Stark grinned. 'Why should I dearest Ari?' he teased as he ran a finger feathery light over her exposed side. She swats at his hand 'Stop it! I can't breathe.' Robb lifted an eyebrow. 'You can complain. That tells me dearest Ari that indeed you can breathe quite well.' She sat up and scooted away from his jabbing fingers 'There you go. No I'm pouting.' Now it was Robb who laughed 'Don't do that. It doesn't suit you.' With a quick pounce he was next to her and drew her into his arms. After a moment of hesitation she snuggled against his chest as his fingers started to play with her long hair. She felt a soft kiss pressed against her hair and closed her eyes, listening to their heartbeats as they slowly calmed down. _  
_


	17. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ned and Myrcella have a father/daughter moment, wedding dance, modern

Again and again the young, handsome couples swished past him. Again and again he saw the shine of pure joy and love in his daughter's eyes as she looked at her husband. They were well matched he noticed not for the first time. If one looked closely a tiny baby bump could be spotted under the white silk dress. He wondered how many guests had noticed tonight that Myrcella hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, nor tried the specialties the sushi chef had created. As far as he knew they hadn't told anyone safe their parents. The song was coming to an end and he stood up.

Carefully moving through the dancers before reaching the blonde beauty. With a small bow and a wide smile he asked 'May have this dance?' Only reluctantly the newly weds released each other. With a gently hand he led her through a slow waltz as he asked 'How are you doing Myr?' She smiled softly. 'I'm so happy dad. He's the man of my dreams come true.' He chuckled. Glad that she had found a man like that. 


	18. Clash of tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AryaxQuentyn, Quentyn is not amused at Arya wanting to train while pregnant. canonAU

'Arya no. You won't.' She rolled her eyes 'Arya yes. Seriously Q. I'm not made out of glass and neither is this.' She put a hand on her slightly swollen belly. Quentyn shook his head 'Unlike you the little one can't defend itself. Especially not if her mother takes a hit on her belly.' She sighed 'Q it is safe in there believe me.' Her husband sighed before he said with a hard voice that didn't tolerate any argument 'No Arya. You will not spar nor fight while you carry our child.' Now she was angry. She rarely was these days ad especially not with her husband. but she did not like being talked to like that. 'No Quentyn. I will train and I will fight. You can't lock me up like some treasure or something.' His smile made her even angrier 'What are you smiling at? I will train and you won't stop me.' She turned around and started walking away. Only to feel strong arms around her, cupping hands over her bump. 'But you are my treasure Arya. And I have to keep you safe. Even from yourself.' She pulled away after a moment. 'You won't make me stop Quentyn. I will train for as long as possible.' She walked off again, leaving her husband behind, twirling her training sword in her hand.


	19. A Dornish Princess from the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: QuentynxArya, early days of their marriage

'Ok listen Martell. If this is going to work I have a few things to say.' She stood up to her full height and still came short of her husband by almost a head. It didn't stop her from fiercely demanding 'I will not be all ladylike. I like to ride and fight and be independent. And I will do these things whenever I please.' Again a little breather. She was too far into her rage of simply being married off to notice her husband's mirth 'And you Martell won't stop me. I won't sit around all day and sew pretty dresses and embroider fancy handkerchiefs. I won't sing prettily nor will I recite the old songs.' Now Quentyn couldn't hold his laughter any more. That made her even more furious. She stood in front of him with crossed arms. 'You won't make me.' After he had gotten back at least part of his breath he replied ' Nor will I have to. This is Dorne Arya. We don't cage our women. If you wnat to ride and fight then you can. I'll gladly show you the stables and sparring yard.' Arya was stunned into speechlessness. And that was something that rarely ever happened. In the end she simply said 'Thank you?!'


	20. Love and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): JonxMyrcella Gang Wars, JonxMyrcella enemies to lovers (modern)
> 
> just putting them together because reasons
> 
> TW: character death, suicide

He remembered the day as clear as the sky above him. Stars twinkled above him much like they had that night when he had sneaked into the Lannister mansion with Theon and Robb. It had been a costume party, alcohol had flown in masses and nobody had noticed the three Stark Family members in their costumes. It had not been the first time he had seen her but it certainly been the first time without him being in danger of immediately shot by her or one of her Family. The two Families had been at each other's throats for as long as he could remember. And they were here on Family business.

Later that night, having shed his costumed he had turned up at the secret rendezvous place he had agreed on with her. Her shock at seeing him as who he was hadn't been small and her hand had been at her knife immediately. Shamefully he had fled. But they had met more often after that. Arguing mostly. He still bore the scars on his arms from one of their fiercer meetings. And yet. 

It might have been a few weeks. But they had become a couple. hiding it away from everyone safe the two they trusted most. Myrcella's grandmother Cassana Estermont and his cousin Robb Stark. They knew their Families would rather kill them than let them marry which was what they wanted. And so they had done so in secret. With only Lady Cassana and Robb witnessing the short ceremony held by Septon Meribald, a kindly Septon from Saltpans. 

And then the bitter news had reached him. Of Myrcella's forced engagement to Trystane Martell and her subsequent suicide. Robb had witnessed her burial in the Family crypt before driving up to Castle Black where he had been hiding since their wedding in fear of being found out. He hadn't even finished listening. Having started his car and driven down to King's Landing with tears clouding his eyes.

And now he was here. Under the clear sky. Holding the body of the woman he loved. 'Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here’s to my love!' He recited the old verses of a long dead poet as he pulled out his gun. The shot echoing through the empty tomb as his limp body sank onto the cold tiles.

He never noticed anymore the girl at his side rising. Never heard her bitter tears her cry of agony. Never felt the slender hands pulling out his army knife. The soft voice reciting just the same poet as he had before 'Oh, good, a knife! My body will be your sheath. Rust inside my body and let me die.' before sinking on top of his lifeless body, blood spilling from her slit wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't resist. Whenever I hear Gang Wars the first image that jumps to mind is the suicide scene from the Leo di Caprio movie Romeo&Juliet. Verses spoken blatantly stolen from Mr Shakespeare.


	21. Do you love her or me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BejenxRobert, modern

Benjen was angry. Worse than that he was raging. Hurling things at his boyfriend. Or at least he had thought that he was his boyfriend. Until Lyanna, his own sister, had come to him to tell him about her budding romance with the oldest Baratheon. She hadn't known. Nobody had. They had kept it well hidden for several months now. And now Robert was cheating on him with his own sister?! He still couldn't believe that. Having tried to confront Robert with the accusation calmly had failed spectacular thanks to the older's reaction. Slowly he calmed down. But Robert still didn't show any sense of regret, of standing up for his boyfriend. He walked to the door. Pulling it open he spat bitterly 'Do you love her? Or do you love me?' Robert's quiet answer drowned in the slamming of the door. 'Her.'


	22. The Baraheon from Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Either or both Myrcella and Tommen are Robert's trueborn children

'Who is she?' The young king asked his great uncle next to him. His eyes trained on the graceful young woman who was approaching the throe with a faint smile. Long, jet black curls streaming down to her hips in an intricately braid. Her dark eyes fierce yet kind. Her petite yet commanding figure was wrapped in an expensive gown in the Dornish fashion. Just before Kevan Lannister was able to reply the steward announced 'The Princess Myrcella Martell of Dorne.' Tommen's mouth gaped open. 

Myrcella approached and barely inclined her head. Only to be sharply reprimanded by the steward 'It is custom to bow or courtesy to the King Lady.' Myrcella just looked at him with a slight smile 'We do not bow Steward. We do not bend. We do not break. I came to pay my respects to my brother, nothing more.' Intimidated the young man stepped away. She now fixed her blue eyes on the King.

Leaning to Kevan he asked 'I recall Myrcella looking much like mother. How can she have changed so much?' Kevan smiled sadly 'Your mother, may the gods keep her safe, used to dye your sister's hair to make her more like a miniature of herself. But your Grace and she don't share the same father and therefore she did inherit the late King Robert's looks rather than her mother's.' Tommen nodded. It still made him uncomfortable to be remided of his and his older brother's parents.


	23. That wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AriannexRobb 'Put me down!' (modern)

'I swear to the gods Robb Stark! If you don't put me down you are going to rue it!' But her boyfriend simply ignored her. He had simply thrown her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and held her there with one hand. She started to hit him on the back with both her hands. 'Robb!!!!' A familiar sound told her that Robb was using his free hand to unlock the door to their apartment. With a sweet innocent voice he asked 'What were you saying Darling?' She huffed as he carried her inside 'You heard me . Put me down or you'll rue it.' She jabbed her finger into his side. The reflex made him jump 'If you do that we're both going down.' 'Would that be so bad?' She asked sweetly and he chuckled but didn't do anything. 'Last call Stark. Put. Me. Down!' Just as she had finished she felt herself flung backwards and landed on their bed. Within moments Robb was over her and had claimed her lips. After a few minutes he broke the kiss 'You were saying?'


	24. Eyerolling and Interrogation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AriannexRobb, modern, 'Meeting the families'

Ding Dong. The Doorbell of Winterfell Mansion rang loudly and Arianne jumped a little at the sound. He smiled 'Are you alright Ari?' She huffed 'Of course I am.' He chuckled and was about to say something when the door opened and his mother stepped out. He hugged her tightly 'Hey mum. This,' he indicated his blushing girlfriend 'is Ari.' Blushing? He had to double check before another chuckle left his lips. Yes indeed his fierce and self confident girlfriend was blushing. Cat didn't hesitate but hugged her as well. 'Come in Arianne. Be welcome.' 

But before either could make a step forward six sleek shadows bounded through the open door. He turned to his mother 'Jon's here too?' His mother nodded. 'Yes he came down here earlier.' The six Huskies had meanwhile started to sniff at Ari and poke them with their wet noses. Shaggy being as rough as always and Ghost keeping to the back. Grey Wind happily greeted his brothers and sisters while Robb rescued Arianne who was rather overwhelmed by the mass of yipping furballs. 'They won't hurt you.' Arianne just nodded.

During dinner the Dornish temperament he loved so much slowly resurfaced and the conversation flowed easily. Arianne managed to make Bran and Rickon laugh while keeping up the conversation with the others. He looked at her from his chair next to hers. A faint smile, he didn't notice appearing, lit up his face. That was until a rather naughty grin replaced it and he extended an hand under the table, tickling her kneecaps. As he knew she would Ari started screeching and emptied a glass of water over herself. Even Jon joined into the laughter that went around the table. The look she threw him promised revenge but he only smiled sweetly.

Revenge followed later as they all sat on the sofas and watched one of Bran's musical movies. The Huskies had spread over most of the floor and Rickon had fallen asleep snuggling into Shaggy. Jon was evidently texting someone that made him smile and Sansa and her mother were quietly talking. Arya was sitting on the sofa next to them and munching from a bag of crisps. Ari had snuggled into his arms. And slowly her hand had wandered under his shirt and started teasing. He raised his eyebrows at her.

But Ari only smirked. The she leaned up and kissed him lightly. In the darkness no one could see his blush. Instead the crunching of crisps got slightly louder. She didn't do anything after that and he was slightly fearing what she might be plotting as her hand slowly trvelled down and slipped under the hem on his pants. As he looked at her she smirked. And then she kissed him full on. An annoyed voice sounded next to them 'Get a room if you can't keep your paws off each other for one evening.' It was Arya and suddenly everyone was looking at them. He was sure that his blush was visible even in the darkness. 

 

* * *

 

'Don't worry Robb. They won't feed you to vipers and scorpions.' Well perhaps one Viper. She had seen her uncle's car parked in front of the garage. Still he felt uncomfortable. Despite his short sleeved polo shirt and chino pants he was sweating in the Dornish heat. And Arianne wasn't making it any easier, wearing a summer dress that revealed more than it hid. They were greeted cooly by Arianne's mother who, for the occasion had come over from Norvos despite having been divorced from Doran for years. 

Her distant behavior made him even more uncomfortable. Arianne took his hand and in the living room they met her brother and her uncle. And much to his astonishment his sister. Sansa just smirked at him 'I thought I had told you that Q and I were dating?' Before he could say anything another voice spoke up 'Seems the wolves have a thing for suns. Tyrstane. Nice meeting you.' The teenager detached himself from the  door frame and held out a hand. He shook it gingerly before Arianne pulled him towards one of the couches. 

Sansa raised an eyebrow at Trystane 'Maybe it's the other way around?' Another Martell, judging by age it was Quentyn, stepped in from the garden, wearing nothing but swim shorts and hugged Sansa from behind 'This sun definitely has a thing for a certain wolf.' He pressed a kiss to her as Sansa protested 'Oi! Stop it you're all wet!' But Quentyn  only chuckled. Sansa huffed 'Robb! Safe me from this wet monster.' He just sat there still rather overwhelmed by Ari's family.

A rich voice suggested 'You better do your sister's bidding. After all you must protect her from ravenous youths as this one.' Oberyn laughed and gestured towards Quentyn. The middle Martell just grinned. 'Got any phone or money or other things in your pockets?' He shook his head. Arianne had them in her handbag. And before he knew what was happening Quentyn had pulled him to his feet. 'Come on then Stark. Protect your sister from the evil sun that claims her.' And with that he felt himself dragged out of the door and onto the terrace. 

Oberyn and Tyrstane cheered for Quentyn while Arianne and Sansa backed him. Quentyn gave him a playful shove. He swallowed. Then pushed back, only to find himself in a deadlock. After a minute and lots of laughter he was released. His competitive streak was sparked and he started circling the older boy, trying to get him to stumble. But he hadn't seen it coming and with a sudden shove found himself below waters. The momentarily shock paralyses him but then he pushed off the ground and through the surface.

As he swan to the edge he found Quentyn extend a hand 'That wasn't fair.' He grumbled. But his sister's boyfriend just laughed 'Vipers never play fair. But now let's get you out.' He grabbed the hand and with a swift motion pushed of the edge pulling Quentyn along. 'Oi!' He laughed 'Wolves don't either.' A few minutes later they went back inside, both wet and dripping.

 The girls squealed and Trystane whistled. Oberyn catcalled 'Two sexy men in the house what a view.' He was too amused to even blush. He suddenly understood his girlfriend a lot better. Taking of his shirt he wrings it out over her head much to the laughter of the others and Arianne's shrill complaints. 'Not nice young lady.' He scolded with a laugh in his voice. But she only smirked 'Welcome to the wonderful world of the Martell family.'


	25. Bids for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Robert drags Ned to a charity date auction, Cersei starts bidding on Ned. (modern)

'Oh come on Ned! It's going to be fun.' Ned huffed. 'Charity or no Robert this is utter bullshit.' But the tall, handsome man laughed. 'Man! Where did your sense for an adventure go?' Ned only shook his head. He didn't like to joke around with these things. Even if it was for a good cause like this weird charity auction thing Robert wanted to drag him to. 'For the last time Robert. No.' But his friend only laughed.

In the end he had gone with him. Robert was chatting excitedly as he saw the young and good looking women that were gathered to bid on the men that had volunteered to go on dates with them. The money made from this would go to a wildlife fund in the Vale of Arryn. But Ned didn't listen as he caught a glimpse of his old nanny. What in the name of the gods did Old Nan want here?

The auction went underway and each of the young men seemed rather happy with their respective 'Owners of the evening'. Then it was his turn. Only few women were left. And soon a bitter fight was on between two beautiful women from Dorne and a red head he didn't recognize at all. He was getting dizzy by the speed they forced the price up. Then the younger one of the Dornish women dropped out and soon after the redhead. He already started to look at the presumed winner closer. Long, almost white locks fell down her shoulders and indigo eyes glinted in triumph. 

'3500 dragons!'

Heads shot around at the the new voice. He almost jumped. He knew her. And that smirk. And he knew that she wasn't doing this for the falcons of the Vale.

'3700.'

That was the fair haired woman who, judging by her look had recognized the new contender as well.

'4500.' 

Silence fell. Then excited whispers. 

'4700.'

The Dornish beauty wasn't so easy to give in.

'8000.' 

And with that it was over. And he still didn't know why she had done it. They had brushed past each other at the university but had nary exchanged ten words in the past two years. She was Tywin Lannister's daughter and their families weren't on the best of terms. He dismounted the stage and Cersei stood up to approach him. 'Well Stark. I hadn't expected you to be at such an event.' He huffed 'I hadn't thought to take you on a date tonight.' She chuckled 'Touché.'

Behind them a roar of laughter went up and he saw Old Nan drag Robert off the stage. He hooted and clapped as they approached them. Robert decidedly looked less than pleased. 'They led her win.' he grumbled. Old Nan, who was on his arm smacked him on said arm. He just huffed as Ned smiled 'Well either way I dare say Old Nan made a great deal.'

The old woman chuckled 'Indeed. We both have young lad.' She looked at Cersei 'You got a beautiful young lady to keep you company tonight and I' she smirked at Robert 'have a handsome young man to invite this old bat to diner.' They laughed and even Robert stopped grumbling. Old Nan laughed 'Oh come on Robby. I can't be that bad. I promise I'm good conversation.' She pulled him along and Robert rolled his eyes.

He turned to Cersei 'Shall we?' She smiled and took his arm. 'You'll survive an evening with me Stark.' He laughed 'I suppose I have better chances than Robert.' 'Indeed.' her tone was serious then she joined his laughter 'Where to?' He thought for a moment 'I have an idea.' Then he led her to his car while Robert was already under fierce nanny talk from Old Nan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanky you Cletus. I think this was by far the best prompt I've gotten.   
> And thanks to a friend who suggested to bring Old Nan in. You know who you are.


	26. 2555 and one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lyanna married Robert who proves her suspicions wrong

Lyanna crossed off another day in her calendar. It was the day after their seventh anniversary. Seven years they had been together now. Five of them married. And today she would finally be able to throw this calendar she had kept since their very first date into the trash. She heard the door and knew that it was her older brother who had announced his visit earlier. Robert was out of the city on a business trip. And she knew she didn't need to worry like she used to. 

'2555 and one!' 

She said triumphantly as she trashed the calendar and her red pen. '2555 what?' The deep voice let her turn around and she smiled at her brother. 'Days in which Robert didn't cheat.' He rolled his eyes. 'I told you he wouldn't Lya.' She rolled her eyes. Hating to be proved wrong and she wanted to tell him off when he continued 'Time for the next step I think?' She swatted at his arm. 'Sure Ned.' But when he had left her hand wandered to her stomach. Perhaps he wasn't wrong.


	27. Are you kidding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: JonxMyrcella, Myr makes life hard for future dad Jon

Slowly the whetstone traveled over the slender blade of castle forged steel. His eyes lifted from his task to his wife. Myrcella sat in a chair by the fireplace and was reading. With a little more than just a bit of pride his gaze followed the outline of her pregnant belly under the beautiful cream colored dress. A faint smile played around his lips as his gaze returned to his dagger, continuing his task.

'Stop it.'

He jumped at the sudden reprimand. Blood welled from the cut in his thumb. 'Myr! Whatever was that for?' He questioned. She rolled her eyes as she snapped back at him 'Why are you blaming me? It's your bloody fault!' He rolled his eyes 'Well tell me then what I did wrong?' She only huffed and returned to her book. Rolling his eyes he continued sharpening the blade. In truth he should be used to it by now. Myrcella's mood swings had been violent even before she knew that she had been pregnant. 

Not five minutes later a soft rustling told him that she had gotten up. Then two slender arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. He leaned a little onto her belly, closing his eyes. A whisper in his ear asked 'Forgive me?' He chuckled 'Always Princess.' He was rewarded with a kiss. Then he was pulled to his feet 'Come with me?' Her quiet, demure mood had changed again as the now energetic girl pulled him out of the door. Just causing him to roll his eyes.


	28. The magic of Harrenhal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NedxCersei. follow-up to 'Unexpected'

After that initial meeting their paths had crossed multiple times over the next few days. Their quick exchanges had gotten longer as the time wore on and she couldn't help smiling whenever he was near. Jaime was continuously teasing her for being a lovesick little girl without even knowing whom his twin sister was crushing on. And then the final day. Tomorrow they'd leave for Casterly Rock again. Without Jaime and without a way to contact the young Stark. Would he even want that?

At the grand feast held in Prince Rhaegar's honor she was approached by Lyanna Stark. She supposed that it was the most inconspicuous way of him to get a message to her. They had done it before and Lyanna enjoyed being the go in between. On the condition that she, Cersei, was acting as the one for the Stark girl and the Prince. Lyanna dropped a piece of paper into her lap.

A short time later she excused herself from young Willas Tyrell, who was sitting next to her and quickly walked to the godswood of the castle. It was a large and ancient grove of tall firs and magnificent oaks which grouped around the heart tree. But she didn't care for the scenery just now. When she stepped onto the clearing he had turned his back on her. 'Ned!' she called out softly. 

As she stepped closer he turned. In his hands he held a wreath of flowers. She noticed the blue winter roses and the golden ones from Highgarden. He was smiling as he placed it onto her head. 'You look beautiful Cersei. My Queen of love and beauty.' And without waiting for a reply she felt his hand cup her face and his lips met hers. She hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do. 

But then she closed her eyes and she cautiously returned the soft kiss. Her hands at his sides as he pulls her closer. After what seemed to be a long time and not long enough at the same moment he drew back and chuckled lightly. She blushed 'What?' He smiled. 'You seem to hesitate.' Huffing she stepped away a little. 'It was my first one you fool.' But she was grinning. 


	29. A hundred betrayals and a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as 'Unexpected' and 'Magic of Harrenhal' set about a year after the rebellion  
> Not really a snippet any more

‘You will be coming with me.’ Had been Robert Baratheon’s simple statement. She had still been sore from his latest tries to father an heir on her and had been standing naked in front of her bed. Oh, he had been a sight in those days. Still lean and muscular.

Yet her heart belonged to another. The man whose wedding Robert had just ordered her to attend. To a woman whose place she should have taken. But she had instead been shipped off to King’s Landing after the rebellion. No plea had been able to sway her father.

She no longer had wanted to become the queen of the Seven Kingdoms. And yet she was. Had been for almost six moons. And not a word from him. She had hoped to see him at the wedding. Her own and his best friend’s. But he had begged off with an illness.

No word since they last spoke on Robert’s coronation day. She had written a letter almost every day. But never a word back. At one point, she had simply given up. He had lost his interest in her, or so she figured. And now this. His wedding to another woman. A woman neither of them really knew.

‘No. Why should I?’ Had been her reply. She had not wanted to go. To see him married to another woman. To hear him speak the vows to her. To slip from her fingers which no longer had any hold on him. To break the illusion that she had.

‘Because I tell you. And because he’s my friend and you are the queen of the seven bloody kingdoms and it is your duty. So you will come Cersei.’ And that had been that. Robert had put on his clothes and disappeared. They hadn’t spoken about it again.

 

Now only the creaking of the great wheelhouse pierced her thoughts. She could have ridden as she usually did. But she hadn’t wanted to. Had preferred to closet herself away. Not even her ladies in attendance. Only the creaking as the well churned through the mud of the Kingsroad.

She didn’t want to see the banners on the castle towers. The prancing stag, crowned and black on gold, flying high above the lord’s and the groom’s banners. The king was in attendance they’d scream at anyone who passed by the triangular water fort. The king has come to see his best friend wedded.

It was a sight she didn’t want to see. A message she didn’t care to hear. So she bore the creaking and the silence. All the way. Almost two weeks had passed until they had reached their destination. Two weeks she had spent entirely in the wheelhouse. Not even joining her husband and king in the inns and castles at night.

And yet when she emerged from her self-chosen reclusion she couldn’t help but see. The prancing stag high above the gatehouse. The leaping trout, silver on bendy blue and red, and the direwolf, grey on white, flying on shorter poles beneath. Grey clouds hung above the whitewashed walls as the courtyard filled with people.

A lord about her father’s age stepped up and bowed to the king before shifting his attention to her and briefly kissing the back of her hand ‘Your Grace, my Queen. Welcome to Riverrun.’ ‘Thank you lord Hoster. We’re very glad to be part of these happy celebrations.’ It was a well-practised reply. One that took nothing of her.

And then there he was. Robert already had embraced him and he was laughing and smiling. Without any particular will of her own, her lips tightened into a thin line. Handsome he was. All smiles and happiness for once. It should have been their day.

He turned and their eyes met. Instantly his face fell. All the smiles disappeared as he stepped closer and took her hand. Only reluctantly she allowed him to kiss it. Cursing herself how this simple touch sent tingles all the way up her arm and through her body.

His voice was almost too quiet to hear as he whispered ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t want this to happen.’ She had no time to reply as he already let go of her hand and turned back to Robert. What did he mean? It was his fault after all. He never replied to her letters, never asked her father to marry her. And now it was too late.

Too late for everything she thought as Jaime escorted her to her quarters. ‘Can you please leave Jaime?’ She asked as he made to follow her into the room. Taken aback her twin nodded and remained as guard outside.

Only after the door had closed behind her she allowed the tears to flow. Silently crying as she curled up on the bed. Everything was slipping away. The small little refuge she had built herself over the last moons. Even if it had only been in her thoughts.

In her thoughts he still loved her. In her thoughts he had fought for her. But he hadn’t. This wedding was proof enough. This meek, red headed little girl had stolen him from her. All the smiles he had given her were lies and those given to Catelyn Tully the truth. It hurt too much.

 

Later that day she was woken from her exhausted slumber by her maids. Listlessly she allowed them to bathe her. Dress her for the feast that was given in the King’s honour tonight. And tomorrow. No, she didn’t want to think about tomorrow. Tomorrow she’d lose him forever.

She sighed as the maids pulled her deep red satin gown over her head. She resolved to get through this evening with as little effort as possible before retiring to her room early. Maybe it would serve to make them, make him think that she was done with their past. That she was expecting Robert’s heir.

She laughed drily at the thought. She had taken care not to conceive from the king. She never would, that was her resolve the night they married and he called her Lyanna. Her maids looked startled. She just waved at them to clean up the room before walking down to the feast hall.

Only to find that she had been placed between her husband and him. Now she definitely had to get out as soon as possible. Eating but little she let her eyes drift over the guests. Just as Robert roared loudly at something Hoster had told him she heard a whisper next to her.

‘Are you alright Cers?’ She turned towards him. Just as she was about to reply, she felt something slipped into her hand. She pretended not to notice as she replied, ‘Why shouldn’t I be?’ She felt his eyes on her. Felt the worry. But she kept looking straight ahead. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to admit that she was feeling like horse shit.

Between the fish and the meat she leaned towards Robert who already was well into his cups. ‘I think I’ll retire early tonight.’ Robert looked at her curiously before nodding. ‘Good night Cersei. Don’t wait up for me.’ She was tempted to let go of a sigh of relief at that. At least she’d be spared his clumsy attempts tonight.

When she reached her rooms she was sorely tempted to throw the letter into the flames of her fireplace. But something made her hesitate. Unfurl the scroll and read the few words on the thin parchment. And then she threw it into the fire.

She sat down on the bed. Not sure what she should do now. Should she believe his words? Or ignore them? Getting up she paced. Up and down. Down and up. The length of the room, then the width. Like a caged lioness.

In the end, she threw a dark cape over her dress and pulled the hood up. Becoming one with the falling night as she made her way to the castle godswood. There was nary a soul seen, the courtyard laying deserted as the feast went on in the great hall.

She saw him from afar. A torch in the earth next to him. Again, her steps halted. This was how she remembered him. His sharp cut features illuminated by the weak torch light. And his eyes. All serious again now. And yet somehow these eyes made her stomach lurch.

‘Ned.’ She called out softly and he looked up. Within seconds he held her in his arms. But she was reluctant to return the embrace. Her arms hug by her side. He noticed after a few moments and let go of her. ‘What is it Cers? What’s wrong?’

She snorted. ‘You dare to ask what is wrong? You of all people?’ He looked at her confused. ‘I don’t understand.’ She turned ‘And what don’t you understand Eddard Stark?’ Shaking her head as she turned her back on him.

‘Why you are so cold. What have I done wrong?’ Again she shook her head. ‘Why don’t you ask your fiancé? Why don’t you ask yourself? Not a word. Not one letter.’ He shook his head. ‘I wrote many letters. To you. To your father before the wedding.’

She laughed. It was a sad laugh frull of contempt ‘Sure. And why have I never received them? Why hasn’t my father mentioned them once?’ He shook his head. ‘I don’t know. I only know that I missed you. Hoped you’d be here.’

She turned around ‘It’s too late now isn’t it.’ Her voice was quiet and full of unshed tears. Then she left. Just left him standing there in the middle of the Riverrun godswood as she almost ran back to her rooms. That night Robert visited her. Despite his earlier promise. She found that she didn’t care.

 

The next morning she chose her deep green velvet gown. It had been a present from Ned. Maybe that was why she chose it. To show that she didn’t care. Her maid did her hair up in an elaborate braid and pinned it with the emerald studded pins.

On her husband’s arm she entered the sept and took her place in the front row. He was already there. Tall he stood between the Mother and The father. Dark hair brushed out and falling onto his shoulders. A long woollen mantle on his shoulders. Dyed a creamy white and with the direwolf of his house embroidered in deep grey.

Me. He should be standing waiting there for me. Not for the Tully girl. She swallowed. Then the bell began to ring and everyone turned to the doors. And there she was. All in blue and wearing the cloak of her house.

Bendy blue and red where it should just have been red. The leaping, silver trout of Tully when it should have been the roaring, golden lion of Lannister. A grizzled, aging Hoster Tully leading the bride down the aisle when it should have been proud, tall Tywin Lannister.

The ceremony flew by. Drowned in her own thoughts. It should have been her. Only her. Standing beneath the Mother and the Father. Tywin Lannister removing her cloak. The short feeling of nakedness as he did so.

The comforting warmth as Ned placed his own cloak around her shoulders. The tingly feeling as he took her hand. The lurch of her stomach as they said their vows in perfect unison. The feeling of how everything faded into the background when they kissed.

 

That evening, once again sitting next to Robert and Ned, she got drunk. Very drunk. Drowning her thoughts, drowning her feelings. She giggled at the compliments she got for the dress, having refused to change into something else earlier. She wanted him to see.

See her in this dress he had gifted her. The dress he had loved to see her in. The dress she had wanted to wear to their wedding. Oh how naïve she had been then. Suddenly she didn’t want to laugh. She wanted to cry.

‘Meet me in the godswood tonight.’ She startled. Ned was looking at her. Worry in his grey, serious eyes. She felt as if she was drowning in them. ‘Yes.’ Why had she said that? She was done with him. It was his wedding after all.

A brief squeeze on her hand. Again she looked into these incredible eyes. Then she pulled away. ‘I’m heading to bed.’ She announced to no one in particular. She didn’t want to see him carried off to his marriage bed. A bed she should have occupied. A duty she should have performed.

It hadn’t supposed to be. She wandered aimlessly around the castle. Too distraught, too confused, too drunk to return to her chambers. A roar of laughter went up from the hall and she looked up at the brightly lit windows. It was time.

Time to let go. And yet her feet carried her around the castle. Over the deserted courtyard and into the godswood. Only now she saw. The weak moonlight illuminating the ancient trees. The sound of a little stream running through its bed. Rocks covered in moss. Flowers dotting the long grass.

She sat down on a fallen log. Watching the moonlight draw shadows and creating diamonds in the stream. ‘This dress always suited you best.’ A deep voice startled her. She jumped up and turned around.

There he stood. Just as he had in the sept this morning. ‘Did you…’ She couldn’t bring herself to say it. He nods ‘Yes.’ A break. Then she said quietly ‘It should have been me.’ He nodded. ‘It should have been you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this here. And it also marks the beginning of a new fic which I'll post separately. Just too much muse for these two


	30. Of wheelhouses and burning branches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by one of my friends
> 
> "'That damnable wheelhouse, the was it creaks and groans, climbing every bump in the road as if it were a mountain...I promise you, if that wretched thing breaks aother axle, I'm going to burn it and Cersei can walk!' Ned laughed 'I will gladly light the torch for you.'" AGoT
> 
> Another axle breaks and Robert and Ned carry out their little revenge.

He remembered how they had ridden out just days past and joked about setting fire to the queen’s wheelhouse should it become stuck or damaged again. Unable to suppress a grin he watched said wheelhouse sink deeper into the mud as frantic grooms tried to fix yet another broke axle.

‘Seems we will have ourselves a nice cosy bonfire tonight Ned.’ He felt the heavy hand land on his shoulder as Robert whispered loudly into his ear. ‘You still in?’ Without taking his eyes from the broken object of their interest he nodded ‘Of course.’

Later that night they sneaked out of the inn they were staying in. ‘Just like old times eh?’ Robert joked quietly as they had made it to one of the unguarded campfires. Both arming themselves with a burning branch and approach the wheelhouse.

The bloody thing was still stuck where they had left it earlier that day. Within moments it was ablaze, and the two men had tossed their makeshift torches away. Someone had raised the alarm and they quickly made their way back to the inn.

As morning dawned it became clear that the formerly proud wheelhouse was now but a shell. Cersei was complaining loudly, Arya sniggered, and he was forced to hide a grin behind his hand as Robert almost gleefully announced that Cersei have to walk. Unless she wanted to ride the butcher’s cart.

In the end the Queen had opted to ride side saddle, holding Tommen in front of her. At least she didn’t complain. But he noticed that she didn’t sit down while they rested and had cushions placed under her during dinner. ‘Saddle sores.’ Robert murmured gleefully in passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Back and running here as well. Open for new prompts.


	31. Update Nonstory

Hello beloved readers and GoT fans.

 

I finally got accepted into my new uni (had to change them) And now have a two month breather... which means. I'm slowly bringing back this collection, Exiled and will be posting a multichapter RenlyxLoras AU as well.

Shoot me your suggestions for snippets!

 

Feels good being back again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little collection. Always open for prompts no matter the ship, time or content (no smut please)
> 
> EDIT: Currently no longer taking MyrxJon prompts. If you're loking for some try these  
> Chapter 6, 7, 11, 14,20  
> Unrecuited: 12, 13


End file.
